1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a radio frequency (RF) transmitting device and a radio frequency receiving device.
2. Description of Related Art
With progression of technology, transmission ways among electrical elements change from wire connection (for example: transmitting through Universal Serial Bus (USB)) into wireless connection so as to improve inconvenience resulted by wire connection.
However, there are many problems resulted by wireless connection. For example, linearity of signals transmitted by a radio frequency transmission device and AM/AM distortion. In addition, matching problems and linearity are existed in a variable gain amplifier of a radio frequency transmitting device with bias tuning technology or current steering technology.
In view of the foregoing, there exist problems and disadvantages in the existing products that await further improvement. However, those skilled in the art sought vainly for a solution.